Beautiful Killer
by RedScarsx3
Summary: Ze Mole. Bring up any memories? For Kyle it does, the man who died in his arms long ago is back. And Christophe and Kyle dont know whats in store or that their about to go on their greatest adventure yet, and together once again.


**Steller**

_Author's Note: I'm quite displeased on the fact that ""Prom Roses"" is on hold since my Co Writer and I have been digging through idea's here and there but have yet to start on chapter three, but fear not I have been fishing through some of my new found idea's and so problem some what solved, ha. Okay so for this story I am starting off with my first ChristopheKyle. Slash? yes. Death? you'll see. Romance? of course. This was suppose to be a little one shot but my imagination got set to high, and my words had to be divided into chapters, but of course I don't think of this as a problem, ha. So enjoy and please if at all possible read the authors not at the end of the chapter, and please enjoy the story._

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_** _No._Was the redheads first thought, at the sound of a Terrance & Phillip alarm clock. The "no" declared he was in no way capable of moving from his bed, his sheets, or the warmth that came along with the previously listed things. He groaned, and smashed the snooze button on the blaring alarm clock. An emerald eye peaked open from under the light green covers, the dark circle under said eye clarifying the boy had not had the proper amount of sleep.

He shoved his source of warmth off his fragile body, exposing him to the cold Colorado air. He whimpered in distaste and trudged to the bathroom, sticking a _Terrance & Phillip: Asses on fire _toothbrush (That Stan had given him for his 10th Birthday) under the sink, pulling the tab and letting cool water splash against the white bushel's of said toothbrush.

After brushing his teeth and almost tearing up at the burn the mouthwash had caused his mouth. Kyle dragged his half asleep body to the tan closet beside his bed, he shot open the door and threw on whatever he could grab, why did it matter if the clothing would be covered up by a snow coat and other accessories you needed and the harsh Colorado air.

What ended up on the redheads petite body was a, Jay Gordon t-hirt and a plain pair of ripped up jeans. He swiped up his ski-cap, and his winter coat, and dashed downstairs while putting on the items.

His mother had always cooked up a warm kosher meal for breakfast, although Kyle couldn't stand the kosher brand he'd simply smile and ate what his mother offered. God knows what would happen if Kyle ever said a word of his mother's cooking or the way of the Jew's.

Chewing on his lip, he stared down at the plate of kosher sausage and eggs. He poked the food slightly with his fork, earning him a "Don't play with your food, boopy!" from his mother. He sighed, and took a bite from the kosher meal and tried not to gag. Usually his stomach put up with the taste of the bland food, but today his stomach did not cooperate.

His emerald eye's shot from his mother to the front door, if he ran fast enough he could away before she said anything about his untouched plate of kosher meat. But if he failed, he would get lectured on his culture once more. He looked back down at his plate and decided he would take his fucking chances.

He slung his back pack over his shoulder and made a run for the door, once his green gloved hand made contact with the knob. A high pitched shriek caught his attention, his head whipped around to face his mother hands on her hips and wearing a glare that could kill.

"Oh, um hey there Mom!" The redhead smiled sheepishly, his cheeks turning three different shades of pink.

"And just where to do you think your going, boopy?" Shelia spat, her hips rocking side to side and an attempt to seem sassy.

Kyle chewed on his lip, "To school?" He said cautiously, emerald eyes peeking up from under auburn bangs.

Shelia peered down at her son, whose eyes were darting around the room, she sighed at last. "Ok Kyle, go on to school."

Kyle raised a curious brow, wondering how on earth he had gotten away with this. But decided he would take the consequences later, and swooped up his scarf and headed out the door.

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and walked slowly toward the bus stop. His snow boots swallowed in paper white snow, he tugged on his hat forcefully, hiding the few strands of auburn hair that poked out from underneath the green ski cap.

"Hey dude!" Kyle cringed at the sudden muffled greeting, and waved to his orange clad friend. "Hey Kens." The redhead said with a slight smile twitching at his lips.

Kyle moved his gaze toward his other two friends, who were currently lost in a intense game of _Mario Cart_on Cartman's PSP. Whilst rolling his eyes, Kyle planted his feet firmly on the sidewalk awaiting the large yellow vehicle.

"Kylie!" Stan greeted, averting his gaze from the PSP to his redhead friend. Kyle gave a nod, and Stan's bottom lip stuck out, "Whats wrong, Ky?"

Kyle smiled grunted in response, blowing an annoying stray of hair from his eyes. Cartman finally set his PSP aside and waddled over to his group of friends, "Aw, Jew-boy's just jealous that his wittle girlfriend stanny didnt pay attention to him," Cartman smirked, as the Jew's face turned an angry shade of red, his fists curling and uncurling, "Isnt that right, Kaaahl?"

Kyle's fist raised in the air, as a threating signal. "Shut it, fatass. Before I pound your face in!"

Cartman whined in protest, shoving the redhead towards the bus stop pole. "Ay! I'm not fat, I'm just big boned!"

Cartman was somewhat right, over the years past elementary Cartman had lost some of the weight most of it turning into toned muscle. He earned most of that muscle from being on the football team, along with Stan. His brown trimmed hair had grown but not to long, his brown eyes had actually turned to somewhat hazel over some time, but that annoying voice never ceased to leave his vocal cords.

Stan was a different story, he had grown thin, but was very toned. His brown hoodie had grown loose on him, even if Kyle had bought the damn thing last month for him! His raven black hair had grown to shoulder length, his deep sea blue eyes never changed, and he was much taller now.

Kenny was the most changed of all the group, although he still wore that orange parka. His blond hair had grown shaggy and untrimmed and was still shoulder length, his blue eyes always have that glint in them. He almost never wore his parka inside buildings anymore, he always had the hood down, he was thin (Him being poor and all.) the guys offering him a bite to eat every now and then which he happily accepted.

Kyle was the shortest of the group, after 8th grade the redhead just stopped growing. And it made the Jew angry, he was mad fun of it constantly. But he was thin, and pale as well. He had freckles spotting across his cheeks, his emerald eyes glimmering under the cloudy South Park weather. He had fiery auburn curls sticking out every there and here, much to the boys displeasure.

But over all much of them had grown up a bit and were now awating there bus (After Cartman had calmed down, obviously.) to contunie their journey on to freshmen year.

Kyle fingered the change in his pocket, and sighed. 83 cents. That's all he had for lunch today, fuck. Emerald eyes wandered the cafeteria, finding the familiar brown jacket.

Swinging his legs over the bench, he smiled and greeted his group happily. Voice's were buzzing around them and a muffled, "What the fuck?" every now and then from Kenny.

Kyle sighed resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, elbow propped up on the table. "Dudes, what the hell is going on now?" The red head asked sounding uninterested.

Stan shrugged, and threw his glaned to Kenny who threw his hands up in defense. "Well fuck, if I knew anything I wouldnt be sitting here dudes."

This was true. Whenever Kenny had a signal piece of information the student body had yet to be given, his mouth was a blaring machine and suddenly Kenny was your guy, the insider, South Park's very own Ryan Sea crest.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out in English." Stan reassured, grinning.

English, 5th period. Sigh. Kyle walked into the buzzing room, and found a desk next to Kenny. Mrs. Gnromes hushed the classroom but to no avail, the teacher threw her hands on her hips and puffed out air from her lips.

"Class! We have a new student!" This catching the classrom's attention. She averted her gaze to the door way, and a boy walked through his head hung low and a shovel tied to his back.

He looked up and Kyle had a better view of his face, there were dark circles under his hazel eyes, his messy brown hair hung over his hazel orbs sticking up in different directions, he sported a all black tank top with a black button up shirt over it, under that were black cargo pants, and muddy boots. He wore fingerless gloves which were also black, and the shovel tied to his back was accompanied by a green messenger bag.

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Mole?"

**Oh god, I have so totally failed with this. I am so terribly sorry, but hey Review? Please.**


End file.
